


Drag Me Into Something New

by WriterofFluff



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drag, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup, Misunderstandings, Rimming, Rough Sex, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofFluff/pseuds/WriterofFluff
Summary: "You hang out at gay bars?" Sonny suddenly burted, honestly it just seemed odd, the idea of this man so cloaked in his three piece suits around an atmosphere of grinding bodies and club music was a juxtaposition at its core."Problem if I do, detective?" Barba had asked, narrowing his eyes at Sonny in silent challenge.Sonny realized they were all staring at him and his face went red, a hand shot up to the back of his head to anxiously run through his hair."N-No! I just mean it's odd. An odd thought. Not the gay thing or anything! I mean uh-" He tried to explain, he didn't have a problem with Barba and his unspoken sexuality, it was in fact just another mystery to the man he argued with constantly yet looked up to like no other person he could really recall. "Just kinda weird to think of." He finished lamely, once again realizing too late how that sounded."Hm. Is it." Barba had said cooly.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Drag Me Into Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ya'll! Hope you enjoy my Halloween story! It's late I know, really crazy stuff has happened in my life, sorry!
> 
> All lawer and talk about stuff for the club I made up is purely bullshit I wrote thinking it sounded good. So for the love of god don't learn anything from it, just have fun reading it! Haha! I was hoping to get this out for Halloween but was in the hospital (long story) and just today have been able to finish it! Enjoy my ghouls and ghosts, you are still spooky in my heart today at on Halloween! 3 Please enjoy and tip with kudos!

Sonny found himself in the position he hadn't before. Fear of past reputation from other fellow officers and units he had been assigned to, Sonny had feared the worst as usual when he had been once again re-assigned to work with the Special Victims Unit. However it seems that lutienient (now sergeant) Benson had a zero tolerance policy for any gossip and rumors being spread around their close team that would resemble harassment. Sonny was very grateful for this, finding it refreshing to not have to psyche himself for any taunts or jokes coming his way each and every day he made his way into the station.

He was prone still given of course the casual ribbing from his spunky partner for this and that, especially at the beginning and especially about his idea behind the moustache, playful banter even emerging as their relationship developed. Benson and Fin had begun listening to his opinions and insights specifically on cases they handled, taking him seriously and entertaining his theories. Even Barba had begun sometimes seemingly respecting his legal opinions on cases being handled, it was a huge victory for Sonny all around.

Sonny was not, though, expecting absolutely nothing to follow, and upon finding out about his Catholicism, he was labeled somewhat innocent in ways. Because he was not the little catholic choir boy that some people now thought he was, he had in fact had many partners of a enthusiastic variety, male and female. He was okay with keeping this to himself, because the jokes amused him and were always in good fun. And besides, it wasn't important, this was work. Sonny didn't think he was one to give over to crazy fits of lust and want on this job, especially if this person was a coworker or something else, he'd never do that, he's sure.

Things change, often suddenly.

Sonny found this out, standing outside of Barba's twenty story apartment. The case was already a mess, the victim recanting and explaining a night in a suddenly consensual light, fall back, then revert again, it was a frustrating thing to work around. Watching the A.D.A. move about the room and spin his thoughts on what was really going on and who they should be bringing to him to confirm his theory, Sonny was almost impressed enough to comment on Barba's own little detective work on who was probably behind getting their victim to alter her statement, one for her to be brave enough in the end to tell the truth about.

And as Sonny remembered, since it was a holiday (only Halloween, but what the hell a chance to celebrate something) when he next spoke, Sonny had just been trying to be nice to the shorter man as always, but inquiring about his day had just had eyes rolled at him and a sneer.

"Why do you ask? Need a date detective?" Barba had drawled, taping a way at his blackberry and only a slightest flick of the eyes revealed he had even addressed Sonny anything other as sarcastically.

"With you? I'd rather go play in traffic." Sonny had snapped back, irritated without reason suddenly. He had just been trying to be nice, figures Barba would be a dick about it.

Another roll of Barba's eyes. "Calm down Carisi, I'm just teasing you. If you must know, a friend of mine is hosting a charity party for a club downtown and I am going to go help draft paperwork to ensure the safety of her clientele."

Sonny snorted. "Really, Barba, a club? Seems beneath you."

Barba had just shot him a look (Was that a small smirk and party cocked eyebrow?). "Hardly. She needs someone to look over the paperwork for inclusion of making it a designated safe space for fundraisers. Since I work with special victims, she figured I wouldn't mind being the one to draft up the motion."

"You working special victims helps why?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"It's club Divine, they want someone understanding and sympathetic to be behind the paperwork. Since we have known each other so long, she turned to me first and I just couldn't say no." Rafael explained, still tapping away at his blackberry.

"Wait. The gay bar on " Sonny asked, eyebrows raised and a bit bewildered. He has (secretly hopeful) suspicions about Barba, but even so a gay nightclub did not seem his style.

"Yes, the owner is a friend from high school in my old stomping grounds. She and her wife are wonderful people, so when she asked if I'd give them a hand, I agreed right away." He straightened his tie, smoothing it down on his chest, "Besides there little girl is the cutest little nina. I sometimes babysit and she gets to see my mother, which in turn keeps her from pestering me on lack of making her a grandmother. It's a easy win for me."

Seemed by the eye contact this explanation was being directed at Sonny. The others in the bullpen couldn't help but smile at the two, Rollins deciding to clear her throat to gain attention back to the rest of them.

"Helping to protect a victimized community from bigotry? Right on Barba, that's very altruistic of you." Rollins for once gave him a smile he returned curtly.

"You hang out at gay bars?" Sonny suddenly burted, honestly it just seemed odd, the idea of this man so cloaked in his three piece suits around an atmosphere of grinding bodies and club music was a juxtaposition at its core.

"Problem if I do, detective?" Barba had asked, narrowing his eyes at Sonny in silent challenge.

Sonny realized they were all staring at him and his face went red, a hand shot up to the back of his head to anxiously run through his hair.

"N-No! I just mean it's odd. An odd thought. Not the gay thing or anything! I mean uh-" He tried to explain, he didn't have a problem with Barba and his unspoken sexuality, it was in fact just another mystery to the man he argued with constantly yet looked up to like no other person he could really recall. "Just kinda weird to think of." He finished lamely, once again realizing too late how that sounded.

"Hm. Is it." Barba had said cooly. He pushed himself to his full height off the desk he had been leaning on, addressing more than Sonny when he spoke again. "I'll review our victims story and recounts, I'll see if I can find a way in saving her case if we can find evidence of threats of coercion to make her alter her story. But I have to get going, my friend doesn't want to drag this too long into the night. But at least there is the promise of free drinks since I'm working pro bono representing the club."

Another smoothing motion to his waistcoat and then Barba, hastily as always, made his way the elevator door.

"You didn't know Barba was gay? Does that bother you Carisi?" Olivia asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No! Of course not! I don't care about that- I just meant, ya know, he doesn't seem a club type. Three piece suit with a club with techno music doesn't just seem his scene is all." Carisi's eyes couldn't tear their way away from Rafael walking down the hall, mind wandering.

"Come on dork, dream later." Rollins punched his arm and Sonny shot her a glare.

"I didn't mean anything! You can't tell me picturing Barba at a drag club with blaring music doesn't stand out a bit to you? That's all I'm saying I swear! Just not his scene!" Sonny argued, arms waving around the air nonsensically as he glanced around.

Olivia simply raised and eyebrow and shook her head.

Rollins sent him a toothy grin.

Fin duo's the raised eyebrow.

Sonny let his shoulders slunk down and he sighed. "Whatever, nevermind. Like you said, Rollins, let's get back to work. Maybe if we focus we can find evidence of coercion or witness tampering."

"Fine idea, Carisi." Benson answered with a curt nod and turned back to the board with no more conversation (beside's Rollin's damn grin) about Rafael and night clubs took place.

(However, Sonny swears to this days he saw a bit of a quirk upwards of his Sergeant's lips as she turned away)

X)(X

He had found evidence of coercion. Sonny was extremely proud of this development, and the first person he wanted to alert was Barba. No answer on the cellphone has led him outside of the man's apartment building, ringing the buzzer seemed to be futile, seems he wasn't home yet. Sonny decided to stick around for a little longer, really hoping to catch him before the morning so he could deliver the news and maybe get one of those rare smiles and a 'thank you' that always made him preen and puff up his chest.

Barba was an enigma to Sonny, he was so tightly wound at least in appearance, but the few chances they had shared a few more drinks at Forlini's after the rest of the squad left, he was pleasantly surprised to find Barba has a (albeit dark) but great sense of humor. Listening to him talk as they had drink after drink has been just wonderful, Sonny for once the quiet one as a looser Rafael had told him stories of school and his old days in barrio.

Something was just so right being with Barba. He didn't envy the man, he admired him, and the thought of passing the bar and proving himself worthy was a added reason to push as hard as he has been doing. The man was helpful and had actually taken time to help him study, late nights in his office with a glass of scotch each (although Sonny didn't know how Rafael could drink the amber liquid that went down like kerosine). Watching Barba slowly relax as the hour turned late, rolling up sleeves and loosening his tie, Sonny would always find his heart picking up a bit as he watched the man tilt his head back against the couch and briefly close his eyes. He could stare at the man for hours is only if he could be unnoticed. Subtly sadly was not his strong suit, so he always quickly averted his eyes and found something to fidget with, hoping to God that Barba didn't question the flush that was always creeping up his neck and face.

So thinking this all over, Sonny is too caught up to pay attention to anything too closely, absentmindedly watching a figure emerge from the cab a few meters down from him. As a leg slips out it catches his attention, because the leg is muscular, tan, endowed with fishnets and exposed to the world, and Sonny doesn't put together why he's seeing so much skin until it hits him as he takes in the full appearance of the (for it very much was) a man and notices he is wearing a dress. Black fabric fits snug against a wide torso, fit and muscular, a slight flair of the skirt. The man had leaned over getting out of the cab, addressing someone inside, by the laughter, several woman.

Sonny has time to admire the fabric running down the wide expanse of back down snuggly over the man shapely tight ass, and then Sonny realizes he may be leering. But he can't help it. Those tan legs don't go all the way down, as just below the knee there are tight black boots, slightly heeled giving him a bit more height. He's not that short looking as it is, but not a tall lanky idiot like Sonny's own frame shows off.

When he turns Sonny's first reaction to take in this man lush pouting lips, pronounced by the red lipstick that covers them as the streetlight only illuminates the lower half of his face, and Sonny realizes it's kind of hot to see a man's features defined with the makeup like so, it's so intentional and intense to it's exciting. 

Sonny is still staring at the stranger, watching him step forward towards the light of the building, heels clicking softly when the man stops. Sonny has no time to wonder if he stops because he has noticed Sonny very very blatantly checking him out in perhaps a creepy manner.

Except suddenly Sonny doesn't wonder any more.

Sonny can't breathe let alone think.

Because he can see the man's face now.

"Detective?" A question, Sonny hears the raised eyebrow in the voice.

Sonny doesn't respond. He can't.

Because he has met the man's eyes now, those beautiful bright green orbs he has been lost in before, and they stare at each other. Like the rest of the man's face, his eyes are done up what can only defined as sexily with winged eyeliner. It makes those green orbs stand out strikingly. Oh he sees all of this, but the reason is very simply why his brain has short circuited and his mouth actually cannot form words at the moment.

The man before him is Rafael fucking Barba.

And he's wearing a fucking skin tight dress.

Looking absolutely fucking gorgeous.

Sonny is coughing air into his lungs as he remembers to breathe when he realizes a firm hand is patting his back between his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" A small smirk quirks up the man's dazzled up red lips, head tipped and eyes silently repeating the question.

"Barba," He pulls in a big breath. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

The man in question looks down at himself, eyebrow still raised at Sonny, that fucking smirk still there.

Is that a goddamn twinkle in his eye?

"Problem, Detective? I thought you'd be able to use your brillant powers of deduction to figure that out. I had said I was going out with my friend to her club tonight."

"You said paperwork! For the clubs shows!"

"It's a drag club. It's halloween, my friend thought it would be a kick if I played along. Would I have been comfortable there in my suit all night, you said so yourself no? I would have been a little out of place." It's an explanation, not an excuse or deflection.

Sonny just stands there, arms at his side like an absolute fool.

Barba frowns just a tiny bit, stepping back a bit, "I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable. I know you were surprised to hear I was gay back at the precinct today, let alone see me in drag the same day. I promise this is not a regular occurance, just a bit of fun I do have despite what others think of me having no personality."

"You look beautiful." It was out before he could think about what he was saying and his face turned bright red. "I mean- uh- probably fit the club well!" He chuckled nervously. "My sisters used to dress me up too but I never could do eyeliner like that." Lame finish but he didn't know what to say.

Rafael smiled again, staring into Sonny's blue eyes, and the detective felt his heart speed up.

"Would you like to come up and have a drink, Detective? I figure you are here for a reason other than a social call." Rafael offered, making his way to the entrance and buzzing them in.

"Oh ya, sure." Sonny was hot on his heels, trying desperately not to just stare at Barba's ass as he walked behind him.

"You uh, you do look very nice." Sonny said as they reached the apartment door, Barba paused with his keys and turned towards Sonny.

He stared up into those pacific blue eyes and flushed face, and blaming it on the courage of the third drink he was bullied into by his friend, he smiled cheekily at Sonny and tilted his head.

"You yourself have vastly improved your wardrobe since I first met you. I can say the same to you daily now that your suits fit you so well. Shows you off better, suits your frame."

Sonny blushed even harder if possible.

Sonny stepped closer automatically, not knowing what he was doing but needing to do something.

"Barba, I-" Then lips were against his, arms circling around his neck, and Sonny let one hand drift to Barba's waist and the other to tangle in the back of the man's short locks.

"Fuck, shit," Sonny stammered as they parted, still wide eyed and staring.

"Would you still like to come in, Detective?" Rafael practically purred and Sonny felt a jolt straight to his groin.

"Yes, yes I would."

X)(X

Sonny, lips still firmly pressed against Rafael's who he had pinned against the wall, let his hand wander up the man's dress to cup his growing dick before he paused and broke away to speak.

"You are okay right? This is ok? I can touch you?" Sonny gasped, planting kisses down Barba's neck. 

Said man tilted his head for better access. "Detective, if you don't touch me I am going to be very put out. In fact I was hoping for a lot more but if your nerves are getting to you-"

Rafael had no time to finish his sarcastic remarks as Sonny slammed their lips together again with those words, hands wandering under the dress and he began stroking Rafael's through the underwear holding back his erect cock. It felt like lacy, soft material, and Sonny's cock jerked.

"You are wearing a thong aren't you?" Sonny breathed into Rafael's ear and despite it all he felt the older man shiver.

"You're a detective, figure it out yourself." He snarked.

Sonny suddenly gripped Rafael's biceps in both hands and pulled him away from the wall. He leaned forward to bury his face into Rafael's neck and suck at the soft flesh, being sure to leave marks just to make a point.

"You're right," Sonny deeply growled into Rafael's neck, "I am a detective and I think I should be conducting a proper search on you right now. Call it detainment for suspicious behaviour."

Rafael's bit back a grin even as he was walked backward until his back hit the back of his couch and Sonny immediately grabbed him harshly and turned around, placing a firm hand on the back of Rafael's neck as he bent him over and pushed him forward.

"Figure this position is a good way to find out." Sonny chuckled at Rafael's groan of approval of the manhandling, his hips thrusting just a bit towards the couch. Sonny paused, "Just say stop if I get too rough okay?"

Rafael nodded and moaned again as Sonny ran his hands up his sides as he lay half bent over his couch, Sonny's strong hands starting at his hips and moving down to strong thighs and then his calves, rubbing intense pleasurable circles, then turning to light fingertip touches trailing up his thighs to the hem of his dress.

"I've never seen someone look so fucking beautiful with fishnets. I always knew under those suits you would have an amazing body." Sonny placed a kiss to the back of his neck, then by his ear. "You so fucking sexy Rafael, did you know that? How many men did you have to turn away tonight? Tell me."

Rafael shifted and a smirk crossed his face, "There may have been a few gentlemen who happened to buy me a drink or two. I may have been asked to accompanying them home." It was an interesting conversation to be having bent over and certainly getting ready to be taken by the strong lanky detective behind him.

"And you turned them all down? Why?" Sonny licked a train from Rafael's earlobe down to his pulse point, enjoying the low breathless moan.

"Not my type, easy to say no." Rafael replied, eyes closed as Sonny touched all over his body.

"What is your type Rafael?" Sonny purred, rubbing the man's shoulders and nuzzling the back of his neck.

"Apparently I am a fool for loud mouth italians who talk too much when they should be getting to the fucking already." Rafael huffed, and Sonny couldn't help but laugh, of course even in a position like this Rafael would never lose that smart mouth.

But that was okay, it was just one of the many things he had fallen in love with the man over.

Sonny brushed his hands against the back of Rafael's thighs who was slightly trembling with lust. "Do I get a prize if I can guess correctly on what color panties I am going to see?" He slipped his hand up the dress, not to reveal but to run a finger down Rafael's crack, following all the way under under he began to gently massage the mans balls.

"Jesus christ, didn't expect you of all people to be a tease. Isn't getting to fuck me a prize in itself?"

Sonny ignored the comment, instead leaned over Rafael's body and kiss the man's neck again, biting playfully at his earlobe.

"My guess here is that I am almost 100% certain they are the same color as that pair of suppeners you like so much." Sonny was massaging one ass cheek with his left hand, his right was running up and down Rafael's strong chest, sliding up to his neck where a gentle yet firm grip was applied and Sonny pulled Raphael's head up and spoke directly in his ear.

"Am I going to be right counselor?" Between the moderate squeezing at his throat or the very obvious erection from Sonny digging into his lower back, Rafael could feel himself stiffen even further.

"Why don't you actually do some work yourself and find out detective." Rafael groaned and pushed his ass back against Sonny's straining erection.

The hand around his neck began to squeeze, his air almost cut off completely.

"You will call me Sonny, Rafael." Sonny sounded so powerful and demanding, he wasn't requesting a favor, he was demanding his orders be followed with a warning hidden in the few words spoken.

Rafael's cocked jumped and he closed his eyes and rocked back against the detective behind his and the hand around his throat stopped squeezing but did not leave the area.

"Sonny," Rafael breathed, "Please."

Sonny hiked up the dress and to his delight (but again not too surprising) was a delicately lacey pink thong, color contrasting fabulously with Rafael's naturally tanned skin.

"Jesus Christ," Sonny muttered under his breath, grabbing the mans ass in his hand an massaging a bit, contemplating his next move. He pulled the thong to the side, breathing rasping in anticipation as much as Rafael, and without wanting to stop at this moment to ask for lube, Sonny took his opportunity.

Holding the thong to the side, he spread Rafael's ass apart and with urgency surged forwards to circle his tongue against the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh, fuck!" Rafael cried, hips bucking as Sonny dipped his tongue inside of his body. "Oh fuck, Sonny."

But Sonny didn't relent, circling his tongue while periodically surging it forward, making Rafael's hips buck wildly from the stimulation. The slow wet movements as Sonny spread him apart and buried his face driving him crazy. 

"Sonny, christ, stop!" Rafael cried. hands clenched into fists as he searched for leverage bent over the couch. 

Sonny stopped immediately, moving backwards and letting Rafael go, "I'm sorry, did I-"  
Rafael didn't let his finish before he was back on his feet and spinning around, hands reaching out for Sonny and cupping around his head and pulling him downward for a frantic kiss. 

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Soledo. Just if you keep going like that I'm not lasting long, and I want you inside me when I come." Rafael breathed against Sonny lips, breaking the kiss long enough to speak then sealing their mouths again. 

Sonny closed his eyes with a moan, nodding and letting Rafael pull them away from the couch and down the hallway in the apartment to the door on the right. Sonny on the way, reached down and gripped the hem of the dress, pulling it upwards and over Rafael's frame, shedding him of all clothing but the thong. 

"You're so sexy," Sonny murmured against his lips, sliding a hand down Rafael's bicep as they pressed against the closed door. 

Rafael smiled softly and quickly pushed the suit jacket of Sonny's shoulders finally and he began unbuttoning the mans dress shirt.

"I'd like to see more of you as well, thank you." Rafael said to him with a smile as he finished unbuttoning the shirt and shoved that off as well, leaving Sonny in his undershirt and trousers. 

Sonny shot him a grin, "You can see as much as you'd like." He began unbuckling his belt himself, sending Rafael a wolfish grin the man returned with a smile and a shake of the head as he opened the door and pulled him forward by the shoulders.

"Get in here."

Then his pants were on the floor, boxers soon following, as he climbs over Rafael whose back is against the bed at the same time he kisses the man, they don't break until they are in the middle. Sonny leans back and reaches over to the dresser on the right of the queen sized bed, not knowing if he just knew to or if Rafael had told him, and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. Kissing Rafael again Sonny stared down into his eyes. 

"You're still okay right?" Sonny asked, breathless. 

"Christ will you fuck me already, detective?" Rafael answered, staring back with fiery intensity.

Sonny answered by flipping open the bottle, squeezing a fair amount of lube onto his fingers, and reaching between Rafael's cheeks to circle his spit lined entrance. The man beneath him moaned and spread his legs further apart for Sonny's hand. 

With one finger pushed in Rafael began squirming, at two he began panting as Sonny swiped against his prostate with deadly accuracy. 

"Sonny, please," He wasn't concerned about being reduced to begging. Rafael felt a smile against his lips and a third finger press inside of him now. 

"Oh Rafael," Sonny breathed, removing his fingers to pick up the condom and roll it on, drizzling out more lube onto his throbbing erection. "Wrap your legs around me." He instructed. 

And Rafael complied, Sonny quickly holding position and able to line himself up with Rafael's ready hole. Sonny pushed forward slowly, craning over Rafael's body and planting a firm kiss to his lips as he sunk inside. 

"God, Sonny!" 

And then he wasn't holding back, leaning up on his arms and snapping his hips forward, pulling out halfway of Rafael's eager body before plunging back in. Rafael's legs tightened their grip around his waist as he closed his eyes and his hands found Sonny's shoulders. 

"I'm close, I'm so close," Rafael panted, eyes squeezed shut tight and hands clamped down on broad porcelain shoulders. 

Sonny balanced himself on one hand while continue to buck his hips, letting one hand slip between them both to grip Rafael's straining cock in a fist and beginning to pump it up and down quickly. 

"Come for me, Rafael." Sonny purred into the man's ear still thrusting his hips, and Rafael did, hips bucking wildly as he rode out his orgasm. 

Rafael's tight body spasming around his cock from the mans own climax was enough to set him off as well, and Sonny gave a long moan into Rafael's neck, pushing forward once, twice more before finishing inside the condom, the only thing at this point separating he and Rafael. 

He felt the legs fall from his waist before the stars were completely out of his eyes and Sonny rolled to the side, breathing heavily on his back and staring upwards into the air. To his his delight (and maybe pride) Rafael was sluggishly rolling himself over into Sonny's side, pressing his face into Sonny's long pale neck. 

"That was... just fantastic." Sonny remarked, arm curling around the back of Rafael's shoulders as he held the man close. 

"Don't flatter yourself." Rafael hummed, eyes closing as he lay against Sonny. 

"Hey Raf, Happy Halloween by the way. Glad you helped out your friend tonight. You should help out more often." Sonny commented with a sleepy smile and Rafael grinned.

"Perhaps I should. Happy Halloween, Sonny."

**Author's Note:**

> Like my favorite author, I don't know how to do endings. So I hope you enjoyed! Just a smutty piece I have been writing for a long time I wanted to share with you all for Halloween! Better late than never right, haha? <3 Love ya'll, please leave kudos or comment it makes me smile!


End file.
